


Ready?

by missjay1988



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Johnlock Implied, Gen, Kid!John, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, kid!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the beginning, John and Sherlock were always ready and there for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user cloakstone69.

Even after two years of delivering papers with John, Sherlock was in no way a morning person.

Everyday at 5:30am, John would enter Sherlock’s bedroom and proceed to drag him out of bed. Neither boy said anything (neither of them were particularly polite that early). John would push and prod until Sherlock was dressed. Then he would guide him out of the house ( _Mansion, Sherlock. You live in a mansion!_ ), waving to Mr. Holmes as they passed the library. Pausing briefly to grab toast left on the counter by the cook, the two boys would rush out to the driveway, where John had left his bike and bags. After one last check to make sure everything was in order ( _Being this meticulous can’t be healthy, John._ ), John would grin. That was Sherlock’s cue.

“Ready, John?”

And John would tilt his head forward and the best friends would start the day.

*

John had been delivering newspapers on the same route long enough that he didn’t need any help. Not the Sherlock was much help anyway. But when he first started, the thirteen year old had no clue how to turn away the curious ten year old who liked to follow him as he completed his duties. Maybe that was because he didn’t want to.

John had a job to bring in extra money, to save for medical school. Sherlock had no such need. ( _Sherlock, I’m fairly certain that my bike cost less than your brother’s umbrella._ )

For Sherlock, he had been fascinated by John from their first encounter, when he hadn’t been yelled at for his observations. ( _Your mother is an alcoholic, and your father is always at work. You resent them both, but you don’t know what to do about the situation._ )

Both boys were equally fascinated by, yet cautious of the other. Each would watch the other, failing to pretend that they weren’t. Finally, after a week, John gathered the courage to approach Sherlock about helping him.

*

Completing their route took almost two hours. At every stop, Sherlock would hand John a newspaper, and John would fling it up the driveway. ( _You can’t throw Old Man Hudson’s paper in his prize roses just to see how many shades of red he can achieve. That’s not a proper experiment, Sherlock!_ )

They didn’t ride, using the bike to carrying the heavy bags filled with newspapers. ( _Some years ago, I decided that the knowledge of how to ride a bike was useless and I deleted it; I have no interest in relearning._ ) Instead, they walked side by side, every step causing their hands to brush lightly, never stepping too far away from the other.

*

For the last two years ( _Actually John, this is day six hundred and seventy-one._ ), this had been their routine. And it would continue for the next two. ( _No, Sherlock. I refuse to deliver papers at uni, just so you can have an excuse not to be in the house with Mycroft. Bit not good._ )

Even then, though the circumstances would change, their reactions would not.

*

“Ready, John?”

_Always, Sherlock._


End file.
